Deadwood
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Just want to let you know, I won't let this one go...I won't let you go, Pansy. Inspired by Toni Braxton's "Deadwood"! A/N at the end of the fic. Warnings inside.


Note: Warning! Potential depressing triggers and mild mentions of self harm.

* * *

 _Can't believe that I'm home all alone.  
Doesn't stop me from wanting to see you._

Astoria was sitting in the chair in the corner of her bedroom, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. She used to have a warm body sitting next to her, holding her tight and playing with her hair; but that body was gone.

When Pansy Parkinson was lowered into the ground a month ago, she took Astoria's heart with her. Pansy left Astoria with a empty space in her chest that mimicked the beating of a heart.

At least Astoria could see that coy grin smiling back at her through the fire; she would never forget that smile.

Merlin, she wanted to see that smile. The fire wasn't going to be enough.

 _Don't know which way is up anymore._

 _No excuses and nothing to cling to._

What was she meant to do now? Everyone saw the refined Astoria out in public, keeping her chin up in the face of strangers and friends alike. Though, when she was at home alone, that mask crumbled like a dried pumpkin pastry.

She should try to move on, but how could she? It was too soon to think about leaving Pansy behind.

" _Where's your crown?"_ she could hear Pansy telling her, " _A queen should have her head up with her crown perched perfectly on top of her head."_

"A queen is never truly complete without her love by her side," Astoria whispered, "you know this, Pans."

" _A queen remains a queen no matter what,"_ Pansy would snap at her, " _now get to it."_

"I miss you."

" _I've never left you, Luv."_

 _Think you got me good  
Left me like some deadwood_

Pansy was right; Astoria was a grown woman who had business to attend to. She had a career and an image to maintain.

Though, if it weren't for her being a liaison among certain firms, she wouldn't have found out about a way to bring her love back.

They'd be together again, Astoria was sure of it.

All it it was going to take was a bit of magic darker than she was used to practicing herself, but for the sake of regaining her heart, Astoria would do whatever it took.

She was tired of feeling dead inside; she needed the ignition to her flame.

 _Bottoms up and it's on with the show.  
Got me aching inside of my skin._

Astoria's room was bare of anything remarkable as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. In front of her was a cauldron set up, athame, her wand, and other small items necessary for what she was going to perform.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing the blade to perform the ritual.

Blood was spilled, and words were chanted.

The room grew darker, and the air felt colder.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and her body was aching longingly.

"Come back to me, Pansy."

" _I've never left, Luv."_

 _You gon' pay for the state that I'm in_

Pansy was supposed to be there. Why wasn't she there?

Astoria followed the instructions to the letter, and nothing changed!

In a state of anger, Astoria used her wand to blast a hole into the wall. She screamed, pounding her fist on the floor.

"You lied to me!" Astoria screamed, "You aren't here! How dare you leave me after three years?! How _dare_ you!"

She didn't receive a response, and the witch crumpled into a heap. Clawing the floor, Astoria sobbed until her throat was cracked.

She didn't know how she could get past this; she felt hollow.

" _I've never left, Luv."_

* * *

 **A/N: written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

(THC) **House** : Hufflepuff; **Position/Year** : HoH; **Category** : Extra - Short; **Prompt** (s): [pairing] Astoria/Pansy

(HSWW) **Assignment #3 Divination Task** : write about someone turning to dark magic to attempt to raise a loved one from the dead

 **Insane House Challenge** : (dialogue) "I miss you."

 **365 Prompt Challenge:** 111\. Emotion - Anger

 **Lent Challenge** : Only Female Characters

Word Count: 606


End file.
